Agent Jareau
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Exact 100 word drabbles. The agents' thoughts on JJ, beginning with the women and now going to the men.
1. Elle

The word that popped into Elle's head when she met JJ was gentle. Unassuming, quiet, poised...Elle thought of JJ as fragile.

She knew that JJ could do her job, and do it well, but there always seemed something breakable about JJ's smile.

Elle didn't know what to make of it. She made a quiet vow, after the train incident, to never be the person who caused JJ to stop smiling. Because there was something in JJ's smile that helped her through after Elle finally got off in safety.

Elle couldn't give that feeling up.


	2. Penelope

Sister. JJ was more than a sister. Their souls matched in such dark moments that Penelope shuddered but JJ was there to guide her.

She was a light in the dark, she was a haven, she'd saved Penelope's life, taking a shot that never failed to chill the tech goddess when she thought of it.

JJ was _there_. When Penelope saw her friend suffer, Penelope hurt. She always tried to brighten JJ's day, with hilarity or lunch or drinks...because she knew that she could never help JJ as much as she'd been helped _by_ JJ.


	3. Jordan

Jordan thought that JJ was the most impressive woman she'd ever met. During a time of life, for most women, of great emotional and physical instability, JJ was a rock upon whom everyone in the BAU leaned on.

She'd lived through situations that Jordan could only imagine and made her faintly nauseous to try. She made difficult choices that made Jordan shudder when she thought of ways things could go wrong.

JJ continued shouldering on, guiding the team through a case even when her water had already broken. She was a warrior in Jordan's sore, red eyes.


	4. Erin

Erin's first thought was stubborn. As JJ left the building after accepting her new job at the Pentagon, wth Erin knowing that JJ would be far from DC, she knew that this was still JJ's choice. It wasn't about what Erin had told her.

JJ knew her limits. She knew people; knew how to read situations.

Erin found her invaluable.

So, on a day that JJ received some of the worst news she ever would, Erin cried with her. In ways, she grieved more than JJ herself. She wanted to apologize.

But she didn't know how.


	5. Emily

JJ. Where did one even begin?

She was beautiful and strong, fierce and brave, sexier than any woman Emily had ever met.

And some days, it was like JJ didn't even have a clue of the effect she had on people.

Emily was continually awed that this woman was her friend to the extent that she'd kept a soul splitting secret for Emily's sake, that she'd, in Reid's eyes, betrayed the team. For her. For Emily. JJ's Emily.

She was never the same after that. And the thought of JJ pushed her ever farther.


	6. Ashley

JJ was fearless. Ashley watched the woman fight with an intensity that surprised her. It was after JJ's return to the team and Ashley still wasn't sure what to make of the older agent.

Was she the same person that Emily and Morgan had described to her? Could she be that person, whose arms were always open along with her door?

Because JJ was haunted. Ashley could see that and she didn't know how to translate JJ's actions when she left in the middle of a conversation. She didn't know how to help her heal.


	7. Alex

Fresh. Clean. Young. Brilliant.

Alex was a linguist. There was an endless supply of words that came to her when she thought of Jennifer Jareau. JJ.

Intense. JJ had an intensity in the way that she loved people that never failed to blow Alex away.

Broken. She saw JJ at her most vulnerable and wanted more than anything to take her place, to alleviate the suffering.

Healed. She saw the look in JJ's eyes when she was returned home and knew her job was well done.

Sweet. She had a sweetness to her, but Alex never fully experienced it.


	8. Kate

They took care of each other. There was a feeling of equalness, from similar experiences, that Kate hadn't really had before. She'd always been short on friends but JJ took that feeling and blew it away, Kate knowing she'd never feel it again.

JJ's friendship was lifesaving. She was forever there; forever...stronger than Kate could imagine being. She took beatings and bore scars on her empathetic heart that rarely showed. JJ was always so full of healing for other people that sometime Kate forgot that it was JJ who sometimes seemed to need it most.


	9. Tara

She hadn't even met the woman yet, whose job she'd temporarily taken.

But all the BAU was filled with her praise. Not in annoying ways, but in simple ways. People mentioning that it was JJ who remembered things like tough anniversary dates and always made sure that the person involved got what they needed most.

People mentioning how much they looked forward to her return.

Tara wasn't sure which case it was, but one day she was looking forward to meeting JJ just as much as everyone else was eager for her return.

She couldn't wait.


	10. JJ

JJ could do a damned good job; that didn't mean that she was any more remarkable than the others on her team.

She was pretty, but she didn't have the figure that Emily did or the insatiable desire for life that possessed Penelope. She didn't have Jordan's quick-thinking or Ashley's future. Elle: she wanted that brazenness. Kate was lively in ways that JJ couldn't imagine being anymore. Tara was stability for the team. Erin was powerful and Alex was the phoenix that JJ wanted to be.

She couldn't see what they saw.


	11. Jason

Gideon knew her as unflappable. Almost.

That described JJ perfectly.

And Jason Gideon knew how to read people.

JJ was all good, completely fine and forever calm.

Until she wasn't. Until a certain detective flirted with her.

Until a dog attacked her. Until Spencer Reid was abducted and everyone could see that JJ blamed herself even though she really shouldn't have.

He kept track of their careers, you know. He was so proud when he heard that JJ had finally become a profiler. Good for her. If that was what she wanted, he couldn't have been prouder.


	12. Spencer

Spencer Reid loved Jennifer Jareau. That was all there was to it.

Over the years, it was no longer a romantic love. Over the years, it grew to be a brother's love but it was just as deep, if not deeper than it would have been if he had still loved her romantically.

She was so beautiful. So wonderful. So perfect and hurt and broken but never really broken. Cracked. Not broken, and all of those hairline cracks on the surface of her heart just made her all the precious in his eyes.

He loved her. He always would.


	13. Hotch

Hotch thought of her as rock hard. Rock hard but feather soft. Feminine but unbelievably strong. She was a study in contradictions and, even after working with her for eleven years, she could still surprise him.

She was an unbelievable support for him, for the whole BAU. She was beautiful but so much more than on the outside, her beauty ran inside and shone through her, no matter how she felt that day.

She was his right hand man, Robin to his Batman. And he never forgot that. Will was lucky. Hotch was lucky he received her presence at all.


	14. Derek

Raw strength. Unfiltered pain.

Derek Morgan looked at JJ and couldn't separate her in his mind from the woman he'd first met. Some people complained that she'd changed from back then.

He couldn't see why they said that. The JJ of yesterday and now...they were the same person. Exactly the same. Had she grown? Yes. Had she matured, like all of them? Yes!

But under it all, he still saw the media liaison he'd first met, who told him to call her JJ. Because he was her friend.

He'd have her back forever.


	15. David

Sometimes David Rossi thought he was the one who'd missed JJ most when she was gone. Then he dismissed it. After all, he'd adored Seaver. She was fun.

But that didn't change the fact that every day he went home and thought of JJ. Working at the Pentagon. Little JJ.

He hadn't had faith in her when he'd resumed working at the BAU. He hadn't had faith in anyone.

Maybe JJ, the petite blonde, had proved him wrong the most.

And when she returned to them..all the times...he loved her ever more.


	16. Kevin

Maybe he didn't know JJ as well as others did. Maybe he wasn't close to her...at all.

But he felt like he was the one who'd seen her most clearly from the beginning. When he'd learned what she would, and wouldn't do, for her family.

He'd heard of workforces that called themselves family and always thought it crap.

But he saw it when he looked at the BAU.

He tried to puzzle out who belonged where. Was Rossi or Hotch the father?

One thing was certain.

The mother.

JJ.

But more than that.


	17. Mateo

Mateo Cruz saw JJ as a beacon. A ray of light, a hope that this would come to an end.

He's crushed when he's proved to be wrong. When she loses a precious part of her.

When she becomes a new person from her experiences, rising from ashes, his heart breaks anew, but it expands. She's moving on.

So when Askari takes her again, restarts the whole process...

It's like a sentencing. Iskari gives JJ more pain, more regrets.

But she rises again. And again.

Mateo Cruz saw JJ as a beacon. Because she was one.


End file.
